Un sentimiento
by E.Y.79
Summary: One-shot. AU. No podemos mentirnos toda la vida, ¿o si? Kousaka Honoka con una vida ya hecha, prefiere dejarlo. Pues no piensa seguir así. Una noticia le hace despertar una mañana con la intención de iniciar de nuevo. Nishikino Maki, se ha casado. Suficiente para romper y despertar a esta ojiazul.—Mal summary, no lo se. Esto es más un contexto. Pero dale una oportunidad. Por favor.


**Desclemier : Love Live School Idols Proyec no me pertenece.**

* * *

Solo el sonido de un copa quebrándose se escucho, consiguiendo llamar la atención de los presentes. Una peligenjibre miraba con rabia a una pelinaranja que colocaba su mano en la mejilla donde la anterior mencionada le había proporcionado una bofetada. Cuando intento hablar de nuevo la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, la otra volvió a levantar la mano, asustada la joven de nombre Honoka se detuvo esperando lo peor. Pero en vez de eso, la otra de nombre Tsubasa pidió la cuenta y sin reparar en esperar el cambio, tomo de la muñeca a la su acompañante y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un callejón cercano, lanzar a la otra con rabia.

 _"Dime, ¿alguna ves me amaste? ¿todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido mentira?—Pregunto sin ver directamente la ojiverde con lagrimas y apretando los puños."_

 _"¿Te ame? quieres una respuesta a eso..._ _—Cuestiono exaltada por el tono y posición que tenia la peligenjibre._ _—_ _Bien, si lo hice pero sabes me ignore todo este tiempo y simplemente mi corazón ya no quiere seguir con una mentira que me impida ser feliz. Te ame, pero fue el momento quien decidió y termino a que ambas conectáramos. Íbamos tan centradas en olvidar nuestros pensamientos, que confundimos un hermoso sentimiento como lo es el amor; con la necesidad de olvidar nuestros problemas._ _—Para este punto Honoka ya se encontraba llorando. Una parte de ella pedía parar, pero su cuerpo le ignoro y siguió, no pensaba ocultar lo que sentía._ _—_ _Dejamos a la mente hablar llevando a que al final todo lo que nos dijimos solo se volvieran cuchillas que clavarnos, cuando ninguno quería compañía y estando juntas consolarnos realmente a nosotros. Preferimos vivir esta mentira porque ahora sin la una no hay otra. Te ame claro que si, escogemos a quien queremos a nuestro lado dejando ir a quien si debería. ¿No lo sabias? Admítelo, como yo. Ya no te lastimes a ti; porque eso es lo que quiero hoy hacer. Ignore a quien mi corazón me pedía ir tras ella, pero solo lo calle y seguí a tu lado. Ahora no solo te perderé en este momento con cada palabra que te digo; si no, que a quien quisiera al menos decirle lo que siento, aun sabiendo su respuesta, nunca podre darle la cara, como de ahora en adelante haré yo con mi reflejo."_

 _"¿Qué cosas dices? No lo entiendo, yo te amo; yo nunca haría algo tan bajo como.._ _—Dijo confundida y sosteniendo su cabeza_ _."_

 _"¡Basta, Tsubasa. Basta de mentir.!_ _—Exclamo molesta Honoka, obligando a la otra verle a los ojos._ _"_

 _"No miento... Yo te amo. ¡¿Por qué no me crees? No te entiendo!. Hice algo mal, algo que te molestara. ¡¿Dime?!_ _—Gritaba desesperada y agitando a la otra que le miraba desafiante._ _"_

 _"Dices que, nunca, ni por un instante en tu corazón hubo otra persona. Que aprovechaste tu poder, para tener aunque fuese una noche a tu lado, el todo de Anju-san, sabiendo que después de eso perdería no solo al amor de tu vida, sino, una amigo._ _—Respondió segura y tomando de los brazos para detener el acto de la otra que quedo con boca abierta._ _—Creíste que no lo sabia, te equivocaste. Pero aún sin hacer eso, ya lo había notado no soy una idiota como todos llegan a pensar. Y así como tu yo ignore a una persona._ _"_

 _"Idiota...idiota._ _—Empezó a susurrar Tsubasa, mientras golpeaba a la pared tras Honoka, quien no se quito._ _—Eres una idiota. Es tarde para apartarnos. Ya no tenemos a quien ir si no somo nosotras... ¿por qué?_ _"_

 _"Porque planeo irme, no sin antes apartar todo lo que me ata a estar aquí._ _—Respondió lanzándose a abrazarla._ _—Quiero empezar a vivir sin preocuparme de que si lo que diré es correcto. Si es lo que pienso, lo diré. Si lo que siento es que irme es lo mejor, lo haré._ _—Susurro al oído de la otra que peleaba para que le soltara._ _—Podremos seguir sin la otra, estoy segura. Porque antes de haces 6 años encontrarnos, vivimos._ _—Agrego mientras con cuidado cambiaba de lugar con la otra, para quedar libre._ _—_ _Cuídate._ _—Finalizo depositando un beso en la mejilla derecha de Tsubasa y salio corriendo sin ver atrás, pero algo le decía que no la seguiría._ _"_

Una chica corría por las calles sonriendo melancólicamente y con lagrimas a torrentes saliendo de sus ojos. Ignorando lo que otros podrían decir o pensar. Llego al apartamento donde compartió años de su vida con quien llego cuando su corazón apenas y podía con los problemas que había en su casa y en la escuela; sufrió tanto que cuando alguien gentilmente se acerco a extenderle la mano y hasta el día que no consiguió de ella una sonrisa no se aparto de sus lado. Tomo la maleta que ya había preparado, los papeles que necesitaba y retiro la llave de aquel lugar que hasta ahora era su hogar, solo puso el seguro de la puerta y metió la llave por abajo de esta. Subió al primer taxi que paro y pidió le llevara al aeropuerto. Escapar no era el fin, pero necesitaba apagar la llama que le consumía en un lugar que no le recordara nada. Llegando compro el boleto disponible al momento, en 15 minutos tomaría este, había gastado una buena cantidad pero que importaba, _a veces hay que hacer locuras, ¿no?_ ; al menos con eso terminaba de convencerse que las cosas saldrían bien, y ademas no era como si pudiera volver. Tomo su celular y marco a la ultima persona que encararía hoy, esa misma noche, el resto de su vida.

 _"Bueno—Dijo la voz de una mujer algo chillona."_

 _"Buenas noches, ¿esta disponible Nishikino Maki?_ _—Pregunto nerviosa._ _"_

 _"Si lo esta, ¿a quien le voy a pasar?_ _—Pregunto mientras caminaba la mujer donde la solicitada."_

 _"Una vieja compañera de la preparatoria, Kusaka Honoka._ _—Respondió después de unos minutos._ _"_

 _"Pues mucho gusto. Ahora mismo te la paso."_

 _"Igualmente y gracias."_

 _"Bueno, Honoka. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Gustar quedar, para recordar viejos momentos?_ _—Pregunto una voz diferente, una vez agradecía a la mujer. Sacando una gran sonrisa en que Honoka , que agradecía la otra mujer abandonara la habitación._ _"_

 _"Ando bien. Seria bueno, pero saldré de viaje, una muy largo, así que desconozco cuando volveré. Solo quería decirte algo que para mi es importante antes de. ¿Podrías escucharlo?_ _—Pregunto nerviosa, igual su voz delataba tristeza y que se encontraba llorando."_

 _"Claro... pero segura que estas bien, perece que estas llorando._ _—Dijo preocupada la otra._ _"_

 _"Es solo que acabo de pasar algo malo..."_

 _"¿Todo va bien?"_

 _"Espero que de aquí en adelante si."_

 _"Bien, ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?"_

 _"Nishikino Maki, mi corazón sufrió tanto mi casa era un infierno, siempre me menospreciaron y frustraron mis sueños, cuando descubría que me gustaba. La escuela, quiero sepas no fue excepción en que considerara mi vida una basura y acepte la primera manzana disfrazada..._ _—Fue interrumpida con la voz preocupada de la otra mujer."_

 _"Honoka-san, no estarás apunto de quitarte la vida. Mira el suicidio puede parecer una opción tentadora, pero no lo es, todo tiene una solución, y yo te ofrezco mi ayuda si algo..."_

 _"Nada de eso... por lo menos no ahora._ _—Dijo para quitarle la palabra._ _—A lo que quiero llegar, lo importante, es decirte que gracias a ti mi vida valía de algo despertar los días del colegio, valore y aprecio la amistad que me ofreciste, pero le verdad yo me enamore de ti. Pero yo era nada a tu lado, que nunca me arme de valor."_

 _"Lo siento mucho, pero yo tengo a alguien que amo demasiado."_

 _"Lo se, lo vi en las noticias la otra vez. Y me alegra saber que tienes a quien te hace feliz a tu lado, que lo tomaste y peleaste por ella. Solo digo esto para quitar este peso y no dejar algún pendiente, gracias por escucharme. Gracias por todo..._ #Pasajeros del vuelo 538, con destino a...# _Parece que debo de irme, éxito y felicidad en tu vida. Bay."_

Colgó sin esperar si quiera una respuesta, sabia que no la podía a ver. Saco el chip de su celular y lo rompió antes de tirarlo en el bote que tenia cerca. Sonrió una ultima vez y a la par de las turbinas acepto caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Buenas, ¿Cómo están? Espero bien.

Les dejo con esta pequeña historia, donde quiero dejar y despedir algo.—Solo espero si llega a ti esto, lo tomes de buena manera. _—_ Estas son, creo yo las ultimas palabras que me quedan. Quiero dejarles con unas bonitas palabras : _Solo espero, no vivan así... al final, no es lo mejor. Piensa que lo que haces también afecta a otros directa o indirectamente. Al punto de no solo destruirnos a nosotros mismos._

Tómenlo como el consejo de la noche. Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_


End file.
